Short Stories
I wrote these stories just for practice, or maybe to help someone out there, hope you enjoy. Anxiety Numbly I walked from class, laughter echoed in my head, smiling dragons, happy conversations, good lives. I had no good life. Everything seemed quieter in my head, only my own imagination to accompany me, unfortunately, it wasn't a very good companion. I sat down, clutching the table. Two RainWings sat down across from me, talking with happy voices, happy faces. One glanced over at me disgustedly. Ugly, worthless. I felt like I could hear their thoughts, I ducked down again, and heard talonsteps move away. Alone again. Worthless, Ugly, Nobody. My mind repeated, adding more comments. Clumsy, Weirdo, Freak. ''I felt tears slip down my scales. ''A crybaby too, who could ever love you? My mind was right, I was nobody, worse than that, cursed to be alone. Pain slipped in where joy belonged, sadness drifted over in a hazy smoke over everything. I felt a small thump in my chest, a bit of brightness, warm, comfort. You are everything. A new voice declared. You are loved, beautiful, and elegant. You help others, love surrounds you. Do not forget I am watching you, I do not judge, I love. You are loved, beautiful, elegant. No one is a freak, not you, not anybody, you are you- imperfect like everyone else- you are perfect. These words were different in my head, who was saying them? What was happening? I raised my head, brain a bit cleared. The fog that covered my vision with tears began to fade. I rubbed my eyes. Do not forget. ''The voice whispered. ''You are you. I confusedly sat up, looking around. No one was there. Was I going insane as well? Maybe I'd heard someone from a few seats over- but no one seemed to be looking at me. A small strange dragonet with spectacles was looking around, almost all the lunch-seats were filled, save for mine. I gestured him over. He smiled, wobbling over. "Hello! I'm Ven. I'm a transfer, is it always this noisy?" I smiled, nodding. Perhaps there was another chance after all. ~~ "Life offers you a lot of invitations, Be wise enough to choose which are worth attending to." Lost Pika held on tightly to her mother's talons as dragons walked hurriedly around them, the loudspeaker rang in the air as her mother glanced around, then walked briskly to the place all the dragons were going. Pika followed, scared. What was going to happen? She was terrified. The loudspeaker spoke again, at first scratchy and hard to hear. Pl-sst-ease remain c-sst-cstt-alm. Come in-sst a orderly fashi-sst-on to the ex-sst-it. '' Pika heard a voice yell over the loud sounds, her father! Her mother let a cry of joy as she ran towards him, Pika kept up, though she got lost in the moment, everything was happening so fast. The fire had been sudden, but it had enveloped them in, the building, ''this building, was burning at this very moment, panic fluttered through everyone, she could feel it. Pika let out a cry of terror as she realized she was no longer holding on to her mother. Where had she gone? The building seemed to wobble for a moment- or maybe that was her head. It was too hard to smooth the barrier between them right now. Cries of terror rang as fire exploded out of one of the doors, scorching several dragons. Glass scattered across the floor, and there was a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach as her mind began to tilt. Pika collapsed on the smooth ground, the smoke around her seemed to be sucking away her breath. N-No! She thought weakly, I n-need that... A haze drifted over her mind, and her sight became fog-covered. She let the smoke and smells take her away, as she collapsed into darkness. Pika blinked, light breaking through her peaceful sleep. She yawned, stretching out her tiny wings. They looked a little weird, blacker, maybe? Shrugging, she looked at her surroundings, jumping when she realized grey rubble and drifting smoke were all around her. Dragons and flashing lights rested beyond them. Many dragons were burnt, or unconscious- or maybe even dead. Few had the strength to stand and talk though- but one looked familiar- her mother! "A-Are you s-sure there's n-no o-other sur-rvivors?" Tears dripped down her cheeks. "I'm sure, I'm sorry m'am." The MudWing she'd been talking to replied. "These are the only dragons left alive." He gestured to the crowd of dragons. "I'm sorry for you loss." Pika scrambled out of the rocks, then fell, clutching her leg. Her mother's eyes darted to the sound. "H-Hello?" She asked, her talons shaking. Pika poked her head up, meeting her mother's eyes. "P-PIKA!" She cried, stumbling forward, she hugged her dragonet, and Pika hugged her back, tears shed from both of them. "W-Where's father?" Pika asked, her voice scratchy. Her mother knelt down, grasping her shoulders. "I'm sorry, P-Pika.. he's..." She didn't have to say the last words- she already knew them. "Dead." Pika cried, fiercely hugging her mother. It might not've been perfect, in fact, her father's death weighed her down, but the joy of seeing her mother made her feel... well- Not so lost after all. ~~ "When life gives you lemons make orange juice, and leave life wondering how you did it." Fear Calm blue waves washed over even darker scales, a soft glow emitting from the swish of the dragon's tail. Her fins rippled with the water as she swam to the sandy shore. Navy wrinkled her snout as the sand stuck to her wet talons. She glanced around, her heart beating wildly fast. It sped up as she turned, meeting the black eyes of the SandWing. "Jackal!" She cried, coming over to hug him, he looked a little fidgety as he hugged her back. Navy pulled away, noticing the spark of worry in his eyes. "Did anything happen? Are you alright?" Navy could tell Jackal was pushing the worry down, and the nervous edge to his voice as he shook his head. "No, nothing happened, I'm fine, you're such a worrywart." He said it with a smile, but it didn't fool her. Navy shrugged, deciding she'd push him into telling her later. "It was easy to slip away today." Navy said, her words finally spilling out. "My parents didn't even notice." The color from Jackal's face drained. "You okay? Have they- er, been arguing lately?" She nodded. "It's hard to think they ever loved each other- we won't end up like that- right?" She silently begged for him to assure her, tell her everything would be fine, after all, they loved each other- Didn't they? Her mind flashed to their last visit, he'd been fine then, but there was something different in his eyes, it was bigger now. It was something big. Navy held her breath, and took a relieved sigh when shook his head, but the theory didn't go away. "We'll never end up like them. Never." Jackal didn't seem to sure of the words himself, though. There wasn't any confidence in his eyes now. Only fear. Lots of fear. Navy couldn't choke the words back anymore. "D-Did you... meet- someone?" Navy said, biting her tongue. "Someone else?" Jackal turned, surprised. "W-What? No! That's not-..." He looked at the sky nervously, then stood. "Navy- listen... I- You-you need to leave, right now, y-you don't have much time- alright?" Navy quickly stood up. "Why? What's happening? Jackal, there's something going on. Tell me." Jackal couldn't meet her eyes. "Just- GO. It's not safe h-here." Navy boiled with anger. "What do you mean? It's been safe here ever since we met! What. Are. You. Talking. About?!" Suddenly, the sound of wingbeats could be heard. Navy's blood turned cold as she realized. Jackal- he had told them. Four or so SandWings surrounded her, and Navy cursed herself for being too dumbfounded to flee. She turned, planning to smack one with her tail- and maybe Jackal while she was at it, but a searing pain spread through her body as fire licked her scales. The blazing hot chains wrapped around her legs, and her vision faded in and out as Jackal's horrified face looked at her, terror in his eyes, and her consciousness numbed away into the pain, and her beating heart thumped along to the only words she clung to. Betrayal Hope Worry '' But a stronger word surged as her willpower slipped from her talons. ''Fear. ~~ "Hope is the key to better times, and like keys, we often lose it." Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Rain The FanWing) Category:Genre (Short Story)